


B McCall

by tearsformorguie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bever, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie
Summary: "E por mais que ela fosse se arrepender de não ter dito isso a Bev mais tarde, o sorriso da ruiva foi o suficiente para fazê-la querer estar errada sobre tudo." Os conflitos e os medos de Kay e Bev antes do casamento da ruiva com Tom Rogan.♦ Fanfic também postada no Wattpad e no AO3.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Kay McCall, Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall





	B McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, trevozineos ❤ Tudo bem?
> 
> Como eu não faço a menor ideia do que 2020 quer da gente, eu continuo escrevendo minhas ficzinhas e (novidade?) de It.
> 
> E por estar relendo essa obra prima (mês do Halloween e tals), acabei tendo ideias e shipando mais casais ainda (o que mais uma garota pode querer, não é mesmo?)
> 
> Para aqueles que não leram o livro (vocês estão certos porque tem partes perturbadoras), Kay McCall é a melhor amiga da Beverly quando ela já é adulta. A amizade delas é muito bonita em todos os aspectos e eu ainda acho que a Kay deveria ter sido explorada nas adaptações.
> 
> (Mike, Ben Maturin e ela foram esquecidos demais, mas isso é papo para outra hora)
> 
> Kay e Bev me lembra DEMAIS Sydina e talvez seja por isso que eu me interessei tanto por esse ship dessa vez que eu li.
> 
> Enfim, pensando na relação das duas, escrevi essa one aqui. Pode ser interoretada como romântica ou não, mas aí é do seu entender!
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: ainda to escrevendo o próximo capítulo de TFO hehe

**"B McCall** "

 **O vestido era lindo e elegante.** A longa cauda de renda se espalhava pelo no chão e fazia harmonia com o resto do corpo dela. Se fosse em qualquer ocasião, Kay estaria mais do que satisfeita em ter criado aquela obra de arte, porque era o que aquele vestido e a mulher que o usavam eram.

Uma obra de arte.

Beverly sorria emocionada enquanto ajeitava a fina alça de seu vestido e alisava seu tronco com o auxílio do reflexo do espelho. Vez ou outra a ansiedade parecia tanto que a machucava; como se perguntasse a ela: É isso o que você realmente quer? Outras pessoas não deveriam estar aqui? Onde está sua família de verdade? Por que deveria ter seis convites a mais? _Tem certeza que é com ele que você deve se casar?_

Talvez fossem só coisas de noiva. 

Ao se virar para Kay, também trajada em seu vestido de madrinha de casamento e acompanhada de uma taça de champanhe - a primeira de muitas que ela tomaria naquela noite - Beverly sentiu-se mais calma. Não tão certa, no entanto.

\- O que você acha?

A pergunta havia acertado McCall em cheio e ela não conseguiu esconder isso na expressão de seu rosto, assustando um pouco Beverly. Ela claramente estava falando do vestido, de sua aparência, das ondulações de seu cabelo estarem perfeitamente caindo sobre seus ombros. Mas não era nada disso o que Kay pensava ao olhar para Beverly com uma expressão impassível em seu rosto. Diferente de quando estava com raiva, McCall era muito boa em esconder seus sentimentos mais profundos.

Ela queria dizer: Não se case, Beverly! Tem algo de errado com este homem e eu não costumo me enganar com homens! Você sabe disso! Vamos pegar esse vestido, essas garrafas de champanhe e ficar bêbadas na minha casa, porque eu amo você e jamais irei permitir que se case com alguém que te fará sofrer.

Ao invés disso ela disse:

\- Você está linda, garota!

E por mais que ela fosse se arrepender de não ter dito isso a Bev mais tarde, o sorriso da ruiva foi o suficiente para fazê-la querer estar errada sobre tudo. 

\- Obrigada - disse e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, suspirando fundo para relaxar mais o corpo, pensando se a tartaruga estampada no rótulo do champanhe não era um sinal para que ela fugisse dali.

Mas ela não o fez. 

Kay virou a taça de champanhe de uma vez só e, de braço dado a Bev, a acompanhou até o altar sem saber que estava casando sua melhor amiga com mais um psicopata filho do patriarcado, este tão odiado por ela. 

Naquela noite, Beverly Marsh tornou-se Beverly Rogan.

E nenhum dos casos amorosos de Kay a fizeram esquecer a ideia de que ela poderia ter a tornado Beverly McCall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me conta o que você achou ❤


End file.
